An Even Darker DC Universe
by DarkerDC
Summary: Supergirl, the symbol of virtue, questions her strict moral code in a truly Darker DC universe.


**An Even Darker DC Universe**

Supergirl, the symbol of virtue could not resist the massive nude form towering before her.

She couldn't help but stare, at his muscular form, his magnificent skin tone and at the giant appendage sticking out between his legs. She assumed her super vision must be magnifying it.

Briefly, her thoughts were swimming. She did have a strict moral code but her body had other plans. This situation was having a dizzying effect on her. Kara's mind was now filled with a sudden preoccupation with sex. This is what she wanted, what she needed. A massive black cock between her legs.

Kara pulled off her own red panties, fell back on the black sheets, and spread her legs wide. The slight material of her red mini skirt lifted with the motion of her legs, exposing her shaved pubes.

He pressed his cock head against her labia. She felt the large head of his cock rubbing against her pussy lips before it slipped inside her. Without any foreplay, she guided his cock into her hot chaste body. Kara allowed her pussy lips to close around the head of his black rod. Her hips squirmed and gyrated drawing him in. Kara's vaginal walls contracted inwards as if trying to pull his cock in even deeper. She was now trying to slide her body underneath his muscular mass to get him to fuck her. Supergirl was so eager to fuck.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her back, hard onto his thrusting cock and rammed in with all his might. Kara realized with the first stroke that she happily had her invincibility, how could a normal girl take such a monster. By the second stroke she was cumming as hard as she ever had. He'd just entered her and she already was cumming? She could feel his pulse as he pistoned inside her and the beat was increasing. His cock was getting bigger, harder and throbbing with power. His pulse was racing. But he was not even close to being finished.

The massive black man continually buried his shaft deep in Kara. His body nearly enveloping the Girl of Steel. Stroke after stroke. Thrust after thrust. It went on for what seemed like hours. Supergirl's body started humping his cock faster then he was fucking her. Kara willingly allowed her powers to fade, increasing the sensations she was feeling when his cock banged against her cervix.

Supergirl looked past the symbol of "Hope" on her heaving chest. She remembered some minorities considered it a big symbol of racism and oppression. That always hurt Kara but she had always represented the establishment. She continued looking down her body, over her tight costume that left little to the imagination, to his black skin contrasting the cream white skin of her eagle spread legs and pelvis. She can't get over how big the cock was currently spreading her pussy lips wide open. Kara took every inch of his cock. His heavy balls slapped against the back of her thighs and she was loving it.

The friction of her uniform rubbed her nipples erect, especially at the arousal from this willing subjection. With her cape pinned behind her back, the constant tugging only heightened the burning in her breasts. Her nipples were long and pointy. She watched them harden, the entire areola puffing out, straining against the S crest on her chest.

She couldn't believe the pain and pleasure she was feeling. But she wasn't going to stop now. Supergirl's body was wracked with orgasms. She couldn't tell if it was multiple, or the longest in recorded history.

A glazed look of ecstasy washed over Kara's face. Her crystal blue eyes had a permanent "come fuck me" stare.

When he was done, Supergirl could feel his shaft flex inside her, the cum well up and his seed exploded. She was too exhausted to hold on any longer. Her body was insatiable. Was it a rapid series of spurts or one continuous flow from his cock? She couldn't tell and it didn't matter. With each deep surge of hot potent semen flowing, directly into Kara's womb, her super will turned to super lust.

She no longer served justice but was now a servant of the Black Python and a symbol of submission.


End file.
